lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
LPW Trading Cards
LPW Trading Cards is a comprehensive gallery of trading card graphics that have been used for current championships & wrestlers. in Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW). They are released by LPW Toys. Credit for graphics go to X. Insanity Champion Trading Cards LPW World Heavyweight Championship Image:Worldheavycards.jpg| cYnical Image:Worldheavycards2.jpg| X Image:Worldheavycards3.jpg| Hatchet Ryda Image:Worldheavycards13.jpg| cYnical LPW Transatlantic Championship Image:Transcards.jpg| The Rabbi Image:Transcards2.jpg| Ash Strife LPW Hardcore Championship Image:Hardcorecards.jpg| Hatchet Ryda Image:Hardcorecards2.jpg| Andy Savana Image:Hardcorecards3.jpg| Pope Fred Image:Hardcorecards4.png| Seth Omega Inferno Champion Trading Cards LPW International Heavyweight Championship Image:Intlheavycards.jpg| Drew Michaels Image:Intlheavycards2.jpg| NPD Image:Intlheavycards3.jpg| White Falcon Image:Intlheavycards4.jpg| Mass Chaos Image:Intlheavycards5.jpg| Styxx LPW Western States Heritage/LPW Cleansed Championship Image:Cleansedcards.jpg| White Falcon Image:Wshccards.jpg| Eddie B. Image:Wshccards2.jpg| Al Image:Wshccards3.jpg| Eddie B. Image:Wshccards4.jpg| Jude Maxwell Image:Wshccards5.jpg| Sheepster LPW Television Championship Image:Tvcards.jpg| Mass Chaos Image:Tvcards2.jpg| Jude Maxwell Image:Tvcards14.jpg| St. Jayne Nighthawk Cross brand Trading Cards LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship Image:Tagteamchampionships.jpg| MWA Image:Tagteamchampionships2.jpg| Krimson Mask and D. Hammond Samuels Image:Tagteamchampionships3.jpg| Madcore Misfits Image:Tagteamchampionships4.jpg| Watchmen Image:Tagteamchampionships5.jpg| The Misfits Hall of Fame Trading Cards Image:HOF_Marty.jpg| Marty Image:HOF_Phantom.jpg| Phantom Lord Image:HOF_Snapple.jpg| Snapple Image:HOF_Stanman2.jpg| Stanman Image:HOF_Stone.jpg| Stone Image:HOF_Villiano.jpg| Villiano 187 Achievement Awards Trading Cards 2008 Image:Hrwrestleryear3.jpg| White Falcon (Wrestler of the Year) Image:08hrtagteamyear.jpg| MWA (Tag Team of the Year) Image:08hrmatchyear.jpg| DeathCube Match (Match of the Year) Image:08hrfeudyear.jpg| cYnical vs. Krimson Mask (Feud of the Year) Image:Hrwriteryear3.jpg| Krimson Mask (Promo Writer of the Year) Image:08hrpopularyear.jpg| MWA (Most Popular of the Year) Image:08hrhatedyear.jpg| X (Most Hated of the Year) Image:08hrimprovedyear.jpg| Mass Chaos (Most Improved) Image:Hrrookieyear3.jpg| Eddie B. (Rookie of the Year) Image:08hrmomentyear.jpg| cYnical (Moment of the Year) Image:08hrshowyear.jpg| Altered Reality IV (Show of the Year) 2009 Image:Hrwrestleryear4.jpg| Hatchet Ryda (Wrestler of the Year) Image:09hrtagteamyear.jpg| Watchmen (Tag Team of the Year) Image:hrmatchyear2.jpg| DeathCube Match (Match of the Year) Image:hrfeudyear3.jpg| Eddie B. vs. X (Feud of the Year) Image:Hrwriteryear4.jpg| Jude Maxwell (Promo Writer of the Year) Image:09hrpopularyear.jpg| Tromboner Man (Most Popular of the Year) Image:09hrhatedyear.jpg| D. Hammond Samuels (Most Hated of the Year) Image:09hrimprovedyear.jpg| Jude Maxwell (Most Improved) Image:Hrrookieyear4.jpg| Justus (Rookie of the Year) Image:hrmomentyear3.jpg| Hatchet Ryda (Moment of the Year) Image:hrshowyear2.jpg| Body Count (Show of the Year) Decade Apex Trading Cards Apex of the Decade Image:Decapex1.jpg| 1: SoL Image:Decapex2.jpg| 2: D. Hammond Samuels Image:Decapex3.jpg| 3: Krimson Mask Image:Decapex4.jpg| 4: Drew Michaels Image:Decapex5.jpg| 5: Jaro Image:Decapex6.jpg| 6: X Image:Decapex7.jpg| 7: cYnical Image:Decapex8.jpg| 8: Villiano 187 Image:Decapex9.jpg| 9: White Falcon Image:Decapex10.jpg| 10: Stone Image:Decapex11.jpg| 11: The Rabbi Image:Decapex12.jpg| 12: Tromboner Man Image:Decapex13.jpg| 13: Pen Image:Decapex14.jpg| 14: Wevv Mang Image:Decapex15.jpg| 15: Mass Chaos Image:Decapex16.jpg| 16: Snapple Image:Decapex17.jpg| 17: Bloodrose Image:Decapex18.jpg| 18: Son of Repoman Image:Decapex19.jpg| 19: NPD Image:Decapex20.jpg| 20: Phantom Lord Image:Decapex21.jpg| 21: Marty Image:Decapex22.jpg| 22: Sheepster Image:Decapex23.jpg| 23: Styxx Image:Decapex24.jpg| 24: Hatchet Ryda Image:Decapex25.jpg| 25: Morpheus The Decade Apex of Tag Teams Image:DecapexMWA.jpg| 1: MWA Image:Decapexjammas.jpg| 2: Bad Mamma Jammas Image:Decapexwitness.jpg| 3: The Witnesses Image:Decapexrabsick.jpg| 4: Rabbi and "Sick" Nick Image:Decapexillum.jpg| 5: The Illuminati Image:Decapexptp.jpg| 6: Primetime Players Image:Decapexwestside.jpg| 7: Westside Connection Image:Decapexpe1.jpg| 8: Public Enemy No. 1 Image:Decapexbrotherhood.jpg| 9: Dark Brotherhood Image:Decapexprophets.jpg| 10: Lost Prophets See also *Gallery of LPW championships *Gallery of LPW Insanity championships *Gallery of LPW Inferno championships *LPW Inferno gallery (season 4) *LPW Inferno gallery (season 5) *LPW Insanity gallery (season 4) *LPW Insanity gallery (season 5) External links Category:Lords of Pain Wrestling Category:Galleries